Struggling to Adapt
by Hobbes22
Summary: When a boy gets in trouble and is helped by a legendary, his life changes in ways he's only beginning to suspect. However, he's struggling to adapt to these changes! TF transformation Fic, Enjoy!


**Authors Notes**

**Hey! Hobbes22 here with another fanfic, though my other one will continue (I'm just at a mini-writers block with it, so that might be on break until I get the story worked out (I made a bunch of redos and stuff I want to at least plan out half the story then just write it out from there), so in that time I thought I might as well practice and write a new story, titled Struggling to Adapt **

**Pokémon and all things related to it in this fic except for the OC's and stuff are © Nintendo / Gamefreak.**

**Enjoy the show! **

**Struggling to Adapt**

**Chapter 1**

Arceus let out a sigh. He was getting tired. Even the most powerful of the legendaries need their sleep. Arceus was no exception. What he was doing is so much of a secret that it cannot be known to any. Mew noticed his friend slumping in his work, so he floated over to help him. The Arceus noticed Mew and let out a growl.

"Mew, I don't need your help. Just…leave me alone!"

Mew was taken aback by Arceus' sudden grouchiness, but didn't care. He started to teleport around Arceus, annoying it even more.

"Mew. Seriously. Stop."

"Hehe, I'm just having some fun with you, silly!"

Arceus sighed once more and stopped his work. He looked up at the mew and snapped his…er… "arm," and the Mew disappeared. He resumed to his work

Mew reappeared less than a minute later.

"Stop doing that! It's annoying," Mew told Arceus. Arceus smirked.

"If you want me to not do that, then shut up and leave me alone!"

"Fine. Party Pooper."

With that Mew disappeared leaving Arceus alone. He was glad for the peace and resumed to his work.

* * *

Mew was definitely bored. He normally managed a way to keep himself busy with something, for example making a psychic ball that he would bounce on. This…created some unexpected consequence involving the destruction of some important relics, so he was banned from doing that again. Mew looked down at himself. He didn't know why he was pink, but wished he weren't.

_A blue color would look cooler on me, _he thought to himself. He wrapped his long tail around himself. Mew thought back to the time when he first awoke. There was nothing. He longed for someone to be with so he created Arceus. He went on to creating other Pokémon. Arceus created the humans. Mew was responsible for the Pokémon; Arceus responsible for the humans, though some humans thought Arceus was the original.

Unwrapping his tail, he got up. He decided to pester Arceus again. _He keeps working on that stupid thing of his. I'll go keep him company_

**Back to Present**

"Hmph. That jerk. He's never any fun."

Mew slumped. Now he was really bored. His only shot at any entertainment was quickly shot down.

"Hm… I guess I could go check up on how things are down on Earth."

Mew snapped his fingers and disappeared. When he reappeared, he saw an ocean and a beach. There were people there, of course, but he made himself invisible. Mew was always making precautions. He floated past all the kids who were making sand castles.

_That sure looks like fun, _he thought. He would have joined them but he remembered that there are Pokémon out. They can smell him as a Mew and create a conundrum that he didn't want to bring up. Mew sighed, but continued floating slowly across the beach. He reached the end of the beach, and after turning back, he levitated over to the jungle nearby. He turned off his invisibility, as it was a bit of a power drain.

* * *

"All right Mudkip, use water gun!" A jet stream of water flew out of the Mudkip's mouth. Michael cheered in excitement as the Water Gun hit its target, a poor little Wurmple. A pokeball was launched at the little bug. After 3 shakes, a distinctive *click* was heard. Michael (aka Mike) had caught his first Pokémon.

"AWWW YEAAAH I CAUGHT IT! I'm going to nickname it Ghust!"

"Mudkip Mud!"

"Speaking of nicknames, I forgot to nickname you…hm…I'll call you Gill!"

The young Mudkip approved of its new nickname and let out a laugh. Mike was a new trainer, obviously. He had left for his Pokémon journey only the day before. Despite losing his first battle, he strived to be the very best battler out there.

* * *

Mew walked (yes, walked) through the forest. It was a familiar sight to him, the infamous Petalburg Woods. It was filled with Shroomish, of course, so he had to watch out for those spores. Even legendaries can be hit with spores and fall asleep. That would be bad. He could even get caught! That would even be even worse!

As mew traversed, he heard a faint noise.

"Goo- Mu-p-y-a-uh-yea-I agr-Ora-"

It was far away so he didn't hear it well. It appeared to be some sort of human though, so he turned on his invisibility. He moved closer to the sound.

"All right, I'll pick you that Oran Berry, calm down!"

Mew saw a Mudkip and a young boy no older than 13. The boy had light brown eyes, and shaggy hair that seemed to go everywhere. He wore a shirt with a torchic on it that said "Too Hot!" and was wearing jeans. The stupid kid was walking right into a bunch of Shroomish! He deserves what's about to happen to him.

* * *

"AHHH! Mudkip, return, quick!"

Mike accidently stepped on a Shroomish. Trust me. Shroomish don't like being stepped on.

"Ugh. Wurmple is too weak, and Mudkip has a type disadvantage! I'M DOOMED!"

Luckily for him, he was heard by a certain powerful legendary.

Mew sighed then telepethetically talked to the boy.

_Hey, you! Stay put, I'll help you out. _

The boy flinched. "What! Who are you! Who's there?"

Mew turned off his invisibility and floated in front of the scared boy. Reading his mind, he found his name to be Mike.

_Mike. You're…a bit trapped. I'll handle these Shroomish. _

With a few psychic blasts, The Sentient Mushrooms were blasted away. That was easy.

Mew took a few looks at the boy. Mike was smart enough to return his Pokémon and not use Wurmple; the average trainer would have done the opposite. Mew smirked a bit before snapping his fingers.

Mike swore he felt a breeze on his back. He thanked the mystical creature, and realized he forgot to ask for its name.

"Wait! Who are you?"

_You'll find out soon enough, little one. 'Til we meet again, my friend. _

With that, Mew disappeared. Mike rushed out of the woods back to oldale and healed his Pokémon. He would traverse through it again, but this time, definitely more careful of the Wild Shroomish.

* * *

Mew smiled. He had helped someone, and even if it was easy, it was pretty fun. Helping people wasn't half bad. He teleported back to Arceus, whom he found sleeping.

"Must be done with his work," he told nobody. Mew laughed one more time before going to sleep himself.

* * *

**Yay, Chapter 1 done! Sorry for the weird ending and I hope it was enjoyable. Next chapter should be up by next Friday if my schedule works out. I'll update my other story less regularly but occasionally. Hobbes out!**

**Next Chapter will be longer than this one! **

**GRAWRFAWR~**


End file.
